Deseo
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: La pasión de Agravaine por Morgana es mucho más fuerte que su afecto a Arturo...
1. Capítulo I

**Deseo**

El hombre atravesó el bosque a todo galope hasta llegar a una cabaña maltrecha cubierta de musgo y entró, sin siquiera tocar la puerta primero. La casucha apenas contaba con unas cuantas cosas: leña, un caldero hirviente, varios frascos con sustancias extrañas, algunos cucharones, la cama de paja; antes de que pudiera formular algún pensamiento sobre el estado de aquel lugar, sintió un objeto punzante en la espalda, casi desgarrado su capa. Tuvo escalofríos.

-¿Mi Lady?

-Mi Lord… -respondió la voz –Confío en que me traigas buenas noticias.

Él respiró aliviado.

Morgana arrojó el cuchillo recién afilado sobre la mesa y se quedó un momento en silencio, a la espera de novedades.

-Dime –ordenó finalmente.

-El Reino está de rodillas.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, Agravaine la miró bien mientras seguía enumerándole todos los daños que causaban los espíritus de la Cailleach, lucía hermosa aún con el aspecto desaliñado y las ropas oscuras, sus ojos verdes brillaban tal como lo hacen los gatos. Tenía el mismo aspecto del día en que conocieron, allá en su castillo: fascinante… y a la vez peligrosa.

Un repentino cambio en el semblante de la bruja lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Algo te está atormentando… -ella simplemente se giró -¿Morgana?

-Es algo que dijo la Cailleach. Me dijo que alguien llamado Emrys sería mi perdición.

-¿Tu perdición? ¿Qué quiso decir?

-No lo sé.

-Morgana, deberíamos estar celebrando. Arturo estará muerto en una semana, dejando el trono libre para su legítima heredera.

Morgana sonrió de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos. El corazón de Agravaine empezó a latir violentamente y de regreso a Camelot recordó aquella fría noche; esa vez él cenaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y entró una figura enfundada en una capa. Llamó a todo pulmón a los guardias, pero estos yacían muertos en el suelo, entonces tomó el cuchillo que un segundo antes usara para cortar los trozos del cerdo asado.

-¡Muéstrese!

-Vengo a ofrecerle un trato, Lord Agravaine.

Dicho esto el intruso se despojó de la capucha, lo que hizo que Agravaine bajara la mano mientras su boca se abría lentamente como queriendo absorber el aire alrededor. Frente a él estaba una mujer joven (tendría quizás la mitad de su edad) de cabello negro largo y ojos felinos nada temerosos. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que se trataba de una humana y no un ser sobrenatural; era la criatura más bella que había visto.

-Puede que no me conozca pero yo a usted sí. Es el hermano de Lady Igraine, Agravaine de Bois.

-Mi hermana está muerta…

-…por culpa de Uther Pendragon. Únase a mí y obtendrá su venganza –los ojos de la mujer se tornaron dorados, de pronto el fuego de la chimenea empezó a arder con más vivacidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Morgana le Fay.

Agravaine señaló una silla vacía a fin de que la "visitante" tomara asiento y pronto se enteró de lo que la unía a Uther, (el bastardo no se contentó con Igraine y tomó también a Vivienne Gorlois) sin embargo no sintió tanta rabia contra él como lo esperaba, al contrario le dio las gracias por haber engendrado a esa preciosidad de labios carnosos. Tembló, preso de lujuria.

Sí. Destruiría a Uther, mataría a su sobrino de ser necesario. Lo haría todo con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Todos los personajes de _"Merlín_" son propiedad de la BBC (como show, claro, la leyenda artúrica no pertenece a nadie).**

**-El fandom probablemente vaya a matarme por este fic, sé que Agravaine es odiado pero no pude evitar inspirarme en su interacción con Morgana (sobre todo ciertas escenas). Aparte, los guionistas no desarrollaron mucho el personaje, cosa que me hubiese gustado.**

**-Si las dudas persisten: Morgana es hija de Uther pero no de Igraine, ella y Agravaine vendrían a ser tío y sobrina políticos, sin ninguna relación sanguínea.**

**-En fin, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**


	2. Capítulo II

Morgana arrojó al suelo los objetos de la mesa en un arranque de furia. De nada valió invocar a la Cailleach, Lancelot decidió sacrificarse para cerrar el velo entre los dos mundos, Guinevere seguía viva y Arturo más fuerte que nunca. Todo era culpa de Emrys, estaba segura.

-Mientras él exista nunca podré obtener lo que es mío por derecho. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a este Emrys y destruirlo.

Agravaine tuvo que ocultar con sus manos la tremenda erección; cuando Morgana se mostraba así de colérica lo único que deseaba era tumbarla sobre esa mesa. Un día simplemente no aguantaría más y… Desechó rápidamente esos sucios pensamientos, no fuera a ser que ella estuviese leyéndole la mente.

De momento la única manera de complacerla era descubriendo el paradero de ese tal Emrys y matarlo no solo por el bien de Morgana, sino por él mismo; quizás mostrándole el cadáver del brujo ella dejaría de usarlo como si de un sirviente se tratase y empezara a verlo como el hombre que estaría a su lado cuando tome la corona. Mientras tanto se concentró en asesinar a Uther con la triqueta encantada y a hacer de Arturo un rey despótico no sin sentir un poco de remordimiento, claro, –el chico era la vívida imagen de Igraine –pero recordó los labios rojos, los senos asomándose por el escote, la fragancia a cedro envolviéndola, entonces sus dudas se disiparon.

-¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido? ¿Y cuántos hombres me traes? O debería decir, ¿cuántos sirvientes? –fue el sarcasmo de la hechicera al ver el cuerpo de Merlín, luego de la emboscada de los mercenarios.

-Arturo estaba a nuestro alcance

-¿Debería eso hacerme sentir mejor? -sus ojos resplandecieron llenos de ira.

-El desprendimiento de rocas fue nuestra culpa. Debo hacer acto de presencia en Camelot, el viejo doctor ya sospecha de mí.

-Gaius es astuto, debes tener cuidado. Después de todo si tu verdadera naturaleza se revela, no sé qué uso voy a darte.

-Morgana… -molesto, Agravaine desenvainó la espada –Mataré a este sirviente.

-No lo harás, Arturo está extrañamente encariñado con el chico. Podría serme útil, sin duda muy útil…

Morgana mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa cruel y Agravaine pensó que por nada del mundo le habría gustado estar en el pellejo de Merlín. Ella era muy poderosa: la vio hacer arder el fuego solo con la mirada, la vio encantar una espada con un par de palabras, la vio torturar sin siquiera mover un dedo; al pobre sirviente le esperaba una noche espantosa. En realidad no sabía a qué le temía más: si a la ira de la bruja o a su total indiferencia, lo que sí era cierto es que ya nada podría alejarlo de ella… salvo quizás la muerte.

Y tuvo miedo de que la muerte los separara el día en que la halló en el bosque; su rostro palideció y corrió rogando a los dioses que estuviera viva, afortunadamente solo se encontraba inconsciente así que la cargó de vuelta a la choza –parecía que llevaba aire en sus brazos –para depositarla en la cama. Pudo haber cedido al deseo, sí, pero decidió contenerse; Morgana con seguridad le habría cortado la mano que ahora usaba para acariciarle el rostro. Además dentro de Agravaine no todo era lujuria, también la admiraba porque en pos de sus ideales no temía enfrentar a los Pendragon (su propia sangre), porque era mucho más valiente que cualquier guerrero que haya conocido.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –le preguntó cuando despertó -¿Morgana, quién te hizo esto?

-Emrys… -dijo ella aún mareada.

-¿El anciano? ¿Estuvo aquí?

-El cogió el Fomorroh, lo destruyó.

-¿Él conocía nuestros planes para matar a Arturo?

-Él sabía todo sobre nuestros planes, todos nuestros secretos. Lo sabía todo.

-Alguien se lo dijo

De repente Agravaine recordó la conversación que tuvo con Gaius acerca de Emrys, ambos ya se conocían y planearon juntos el ataque contra Morgana. Sintió ganas de golpear hasta la muerte a los ancianos al tiempo que maldecía en silencio: él mismo puso a Morgana en peligro mientras indagaba sobre el mago en Camelot. Por suerte pudo vengarse del médico acusándolo de brujería ante Arturo pues a Morgana se le ocurrió la idea de "solicitar" los servicios del mago Alator para sonsacarle el paradero de su némesis, sin embargo Gaius resistió la tortura sin decir una sola palabra.

Él regresó pocos días después con noticias alarmantes: Arturo le había propuesto matrimonio a Guinevere sin consultárselo primero, intentar hacerlo entrar en razón fue imposible. Morgana yacía en estado meditabundo dentro de la cabaña y le tocó el hombro pero segundos después sintió la punta metálica en su cuello, un milímetro más y…

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para asustarme de ese modo.

Agravaine se sintió molesto por la fría bienvenida, ¿no le había mostrado ya suficiente lealtad como para que dejase de tratarlo con tanta desconfianza?

-Me temo que la tengo: Arturo va a hacer de Guinevere su reina

El rostro de Morgana se contrajo de preocupación.

-Es justo como en mi sueño. –los ojos felinos se llenaron de furia -No veré a esa mujer en mi trono.

-No veo cómo podemos detenerla.

-Hay uno que puede arruinar los planes de Arturo, uno que puede interponerse entre ellos. Todos tenemos secretos y, para desgracia de Guinevere, conozco los de ella. Sé exactamente cómo destruirla.

Agravaine la miró fijamente mientras pensaba que tampoco él quería ver a esa repugnante sirvienta en el trono de Camelot. Su única reina sería la inigualable Morgana le Fay.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Fomorroh: es la criatura de en forma de serpiente con siete cabezas utilizada para dominar la voluntad de las personas, Morgana lo utiliza varias veces.**

**-Me disculpo por la tardanza del segundo capítulo, en realidad ya estaba escrito pero como soy algo perfeccionista no quería subirlo sin antes revisar errores ortográficos, de lógica etc... Espero que no hayan tantos y como siempre ojalá que lo disfruten.**


	3. Capítulo III

Traer a Lancelot desde el mundo de los muertos fue un estupendo movimiento pues supuso el destierro de Guinevere y el quebranto de Arturo, un rey vulnerable significaba un Camelot vulnerable. Era el momento perfecto para atacar.

Agravaine sonrió mientras observaba a Morgana revisar los planos de los túneles de Camelot, se arriesgó él mismo a robarlos sólo para ver su rostro complacido –cuando ella tenía esa expresión era imposible pensar que fuera tan despiadada –y también por temor a que lo matara; ya muchas veces había fracasado.

-Lo has hecho bien, Agravaine… al fin.

Estaba tan contento de haberle sido útil que pasó por alto este último reproche pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio en la esquina de la choza a un hombre gigantesco y musculoso. Reconoció en él a Helios, un feroz guerrero famoso por sus hazañas militares y por… ser un completo mujeriego. Quiso preguntarle a Morgana qué hacía ese hombre allí sin embargo un segundo más tarde cayó en cuenta: ella necesitaba a alguien experto en batalla si quería conquistar Camelot. Una alianza. Sintió el aguijón de los celos, Morgana conocía a fondo sus habilidades con la espada, ¿por qué no recurrió a él? ¿Por qué confiarle el mando de las tropas a un extraño en lugar del hombre que le juró lealtad de rodillas?

Por primera vez experimentó el trago amargo de la traición. Sí, el traidor hablando de traición.

Helios pareció notarlo y tal vez para provocarle se acercó a Morgana y la miró con lascivia, sin importarle que ella se diese cuenta. Agravaine empuñó la espada, conteniendo las ganas de atravesarle el cuello ahí mismo, ¿lo habrían hecho ya?... No, Morgana no era de esas mujeres, sin embargo en aras de conseguir una alianza seguro tuvo que prometer algo, una noche quizás. La imagen de ambos revolcándose lo torturó durante todo el camino de regreso.

El ataque a Camelot se efectuó durante una noche fría, Agravaine hizo desmayar a los guardias de la puerta principal y llamó a los hombres de Helios agitando una fogata, la misma que luego usaría para incendiar las vías de escape. Pensó en lo defraudado que se sentiría Arturo no obstante fue un completo alivio quitarse la máscara del tío protector por lo que no tuvo reparos en perseguirlo a través del bosque. De vuelta al castillo para avisar que la ciudadela estaba bajo control se topó con una sorpresa agridulce: Morgana sentada en el trono, sí, pero Helios detrás.

Le dirigió al guerrero una mirada brusca. Él debía estar allí, no ese salvaje oportunista que podía comer con tranquilidad en medio de torturas.

-Santo Dios, ¿nunca va a terminar? –murmuró Agravaine para sí, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Elyan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes estómago para ello? –contestó Helios burlón.

-Arturo viaja hacia Ealdor. Y Agravaine… -Morgana tomó su brazo con gentileza, el corazón se le aceleró –Fállame otra vez y tomarás el lugar de Elyan.

La hechicera y Helios se alejaron, sonrientes. Agravaine iba a cumplir la orden de buscar a su sobrino cuando un pensamiento fugaz lo hizo detenerse; la posibilidad de que Helios quisiera traicionarla. Caminó hacia ese salón en el que Arturo preparaba sus estrategias políticas decidido a prevenirla, a decirle cuánto la amaba.

-Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras enseguida –le dijo Morgana, leyendo un pergamino.

-Mis hombres están preparados para partir.

-¿Entonces a qué estás esperando.

-Yo… -Agravaine tartamudeó, tratando de sacar valor –sólo quería despedirme….

-Dalo por hecho

-Y pedirte que tengas cuidado.

Se acercó hacia la mesa, ella lo miró interrogante:

-¿Por qué? No hay nada que temer.

-A pesar de todo lo que has conseguido, Morgana, debería seguir con cautela. Hay peligro en cada esquina, no puedes confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Helios.

-Nadie excepto en ti ¿no?

-Yo soy su único aliado, mi Lady, soy su único amigo de verdad. Haría cualquier cosa por usted, ya lo sabe –y aquí ya no hablaba en su rol de traidor o de sirviente, sino como un hombre enamorado.

-Estoy agradecida por tu lealtad, Agravaine, por ese motivo te he confiado esta misión.

-Entiendo, por supuesto que lo haré. Sólo desearía que no me alejaras de tu lado, donde puedo protegerte mejor.

-Encuentra a Arturo y no tendrás que alejarte de mí de nuevo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Agravaine salió del salón y partió, por suerte hallaron a los fugitivos al caer la noche, mas Arturo y Merlín se las ingeniaron para esconderse en una red de cuevas mientras su escuadrón era rostizado por el fuego del dragón. Aún con su ejército diezmado continuó persiguiéndolos porque no estaba dispuesto a fracasar otra vez.

En las grutas encontró a Merlín:

-¿Dónde está Arturo?

-Ten cuidado –respondió el sirviente, arrogante.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Arturo? ¡Dímelo ya o tendré que matarte!

-No creo que puedas.

Agravaine se acercó a Merlín con la intención de quemarlo con la antorcha que llevaba en la mano cuando una poderosa fuerza los arrojó a él y a sus hombres contra un puñado de rocas. Entonces lo comprendió:

-Tú tienes magia…

-Nací con ella.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y por un segundo dejó de respirar. Aquel sirviente también era…

-Tú eres Emrys…

-Así es como me llaman los druidas. –los ojos del chico se mantenían fijos en él.

-Y has estado en la corte todo este tiempo, al lado de Arturo. Así es como le has engañado. Estoy impresionado, Merlín, tal vez seamos más parecidos de lo que piensas.

Sacó el cuchillo que mantenía oculto en la cintura pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de empuñarlo bien. Merlín lo arrojó esta vez contra la pared de piedra.

-"_Mi Lady… tengo que avisarle… Emrys…"_

Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y al instante lo supo. Era en vano cualquier intento.

Vio a Morgana sentada en el trono, en _su_ trono, mirándole tiernamente. Estiró los brazos tratando de llegar a ella, de tocarla, de besarla.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Tercer y último capítulo de este fic. **

**-Me tomé tanto tiempo en escribirla porque quería que fuese una especie de tributo a Morgana y Agravaine. Sí, me declaro seguidora del _Morgravaine _aún cuando sea tan impopular.**

**-Ojalá que les guste la historia.**


End file.
